


Unexpected Fairytale

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OVA Universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: What Ryo was expecting was a casual date with his boyfriend. Akira had other ideas...





	Unexpected Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhengrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhengrun/gifts).



> Christmas Present for Rhen (ILU <3)

The rain softly plopped on the window as they were snuggled up on the sofa, Ryo cuddling up to Akira's warmth. The special on television wasn't anything too mesmerizing but it was better than anything else that was on at the moment.

Ryo loved everything about this moment, being together like this with Akira in quiet contentment in the comfort of his home, especially when Akira would sneak a kiss.

His arms were strong, warm and safe, Akira felt safe. To Ryo, Akira had this aura of positivity and safety and it felt good to be near him. 

“Hey, Ryo?”

“Hmm?”

“I've been thinking… do you wanna go out sometime?”

“A date?”

“Yup!”

“I’d love to.”

“Okay. Is Friday good?”

“Friday's good. It'll be snowing then, though, not that I mind.”

“Yeah.”

They haven't gone on a date in a while so this would be fun.

_A few days later_

Ryo straightened out his blue sweater-vest and fixed his shirt cuffs. Akira was on his way, saying that he needed to pick up something on the way, so he was gonna be a bit.

Ryo walked back into the bathroom to check his makeup for the umpteenth time, making sure that he was good to go still. 

He was nervous and he didn't even know why. He had gone on dates before, so why would this be any different?

He heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. 

What he opened up to was something he never would have expected in a million years.

There he was, dressed in a clean-cut, three-piece suit and looking like a dream, with an actual limousine parked in the driveway.

Was this a dream?

As much he didn't want to ruin his makeup, he wanted to cry right then and there. He knew Akira's love for him knew no bounds, but he didn't think Akira would go this far.

“Hey, babe!” Akira smiled at him.

Ryo wanted to say something, anything, but he was honestly at a loss of words.

“Come on, let's get you changed.”

Ryo snapped out of it long enough to let Akira inside and, taking his hand, Akira led him to the bedroom to change. As Ryo carefully took his sweater and slacks off, Akira dug out a clothing bag from the closet.

“You can keep your white button-up on. Here's the pants.”

Ryo took a moment to admire his suit before slowly taking the pants; his suit was beautiful and just like Akira's. 

Putting the pants on and his vest, Akira helped him put his jacket and brushed it off.

“Does my makeup look okay?”

“You look beautiful, baby,” Akira affirmed, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Come on!”

With glee, Akira took Ryo's hand through the house and outside, where the limo was still waiting. Akira opened the car door and let Ryo get in first, getting soon in after him.

“Sorry about the wait.”

“It's no problem, sir. To the place?”

“Yup!”

“Such a gentleman.”

“Just because I'm a Devil doesn't mean I can forget manners.”

The limo driver started the vehicle and off they went…

_Flashback_

_“... and so, the magic carriage held Cinderella and took her to the castle, where the Ball awaited. There, she went up the steps and saw the dancing unfold in the ballroom. There on the other side of the room, stood the prince. When Cinderella entered the room, every eye was upon her as she was the most beautiful there. Even the prince was in awe of the new guest. They met and they danced along to the music, in joy, and in love.”_

_“Mother?”_

_“Yes, dear?”_

_“Do you think I could find someone like that?”_

_“Someone like who?”_

_“Someone like the Prince. Someone to fall in love with.”_

_“I believe that everyone does eventually and you will, too.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“Mmhmm.”_

_“I hope so…”_

_“You will, dear. You're a wonderful boy, I'm sure someone nice will come along.”_

_End of Flashback_

“Ryo?”

He turned to meet Akira's gaze, the car still moving. Ryo was still in a daze but he was able to tell that he was sitting in a car and going somewhere through the city, the streetlights bouncing off of the limo's hood. 

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, just zoned out for a bit. Are we there already?”

“We are!” Akira told him as he exited the limo through the door and offered a hand to Ryo to help him out. Ryo took his hand and climbed out of the limo with him to find that they at the entrance to the restaurant, which looked like a sophisticated establishment with many of the attendees dressed to nines in fancy gowns and full tuxedos.

“I-Itasumiki? _The_ Itasumiki?”

“Yeah, this is the place!”

Ryo almost felt his knees knocking together; he had only dreamed of this place. The very fact that he was able to stand in the same place felt a little too daunting. He felt a warm, strong hand slip into his.

“You ready? We have a reservation, y’know.”

Ryo felt Akira pulling him through the doors and into the restaurant. They were greeted by an older gentleman who acted as host in front of his counter.

“Name, please?”

“Two for Fudo.”

The host took a moment before looking through his list.

“Ah, there you are! You are right on time as well. Enter through the doors and you will be directed to your table.”

“Thank you!” Akira told him before Ryo could interject.

They walked inside to the actual restaurant section and to say that they were mesmerized was an utter understatement. The room was massive with a white tile ballroom dancefloor, and a stepped floor had tables draped in expensive fabrics like silks and satins. The walls were lined with thick, plush curtains and the lights had a warm, dim glow that created a dreamy, classy atmosphere. There were couples at the tables and on the dance floor dancing to the small orchestra in the back of the room on the stage. Next to the stage was a full bar with a mahogany shelf and about hundreds of different colored bottles of wines, scotch, whiskey, and other spirits. 

The place was like walking into a palace.

This had to be a dream, this had to be.

“Oh… my... God…” Ryo gawked.

“Our table is over here.” Akira guided Ryo as they both followed the waiter to their table toward the wall with the table all to themselves. Ryo scooted over to Akira as they both took their seats, taking the menus up and looking them over. 

“Akira!” Ryo whispered harshly.

“Yes?”

“Where the hell did you find all this money?”

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Akira assured him as he gave him a kiss, “Also don’t worry, I got it honestly.”

“I should hope so, but knowing you, I can believe it.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, I want to make sure you have a good time with the best.”

“I am,” Ryo beamed at him, snuggling up to him a little.

“Are we ready to order?” A waiter came by to ask.

“Think we need a minute to look at everything.”

“That’s all fine, just take your time, I’ll be right back!”

“How about this one, Akira? It’s nabe with chicken, oden and other stuff, too.” Ryo showed Akira. 

“That does look good. I was looking at the steaks.”

“Oh, I’ve seen this! It’s the chicken with white asparagus, and I’ve only had it once, but it was really good.

They looked over the menu to figure out what to order, spending easily five minutes gawking at the different kinds of meals that were available. When the waiter came back, they ordered the sake along with some water to drink, as well as order their meal which they decided on the nabe dish as well as some rice and some chicken with white asparagus. With the waiter taking everything and noting it, he went on his way, allowing Akira and Ryo to absorb the details of the interior.

Everything was so warm and inviting that Ryo almost fell asleep. 

“So what do you think of the place?”

“I love it. Every single about this place, I love it.”

“I’m glad. You wanna go dancing while the food gets ready? Knowing this place it could be a while.”

“Maybe not in here. I like dancing but I don’t like super crowded places like this one.”

“Yeah, there are a lot of people on this dance floor.”

“I wanna dance where it’s a little quieter, fewer people and it’s more open.”

“Yeah.”

So they watched the dancers swing about on the ballroom floor, the skirts of dresses flaring about in such dramatic fashion. The waiter brought out their sake and water in a few minutes and so they took turns pouring the sake into each other's glasses. They clinked their glass quietly and took their sips, finding this sake to be really good.

“Better be careful with this stuff, it’s strong.” 

“Yeah. Thank God I’m not a lightweight.”

“You sure about that?”

“That was one time…”

“Honey, that was every time I had to haul your butt home from a night of drinking.”

“That’s not true!”

“Sure, dear.”

Akira was ready for Ryo to smack him. He never did, but Ryo did lightly punch him in the arm, making him laugh heartily. 

“I love youuuuuu~” Akira crooned, laying his head on Ryo’s shoulder and looking up at him.

“I love you, too, dear,” Ryo kissed on his head. 

Akira snuck his hand in his under the table, holding it tightly. 

“I can believe we got to go to this place.”

“You always said that you’d love to be here at least once.”

“And I get to be here with the one I love.”

The food came a little later with the table now being full of delectable foods on shiny china plates. 

“I don’t know what to try first.”

“I don’t either, but I might try the some of the nabe first.”

“Good idea.”

Ryo took his chopsticks and took apart the nabe along with Akira, who took some of the chicken with his chopsticks and offered it to Ryo, who happily took the bite and physically swayed back and forth with the delicious taste in his mouth.

“Is it good?”

“Yes!”

They both laughed quietly and so they took turns feeding each other parts of their meal in loving glee.

_About an hour or so later_

Walking hand in hand, they were walking in the park, enjoying the scenic view of an idyllic atmosphere surrounded by a thin blanket of snow. Ryo snuggled into Akira’s arm, happily walking by his side. The park itself was relatively empty except for a few people, some of them even playing instruments in the evening.

The evening was quiet and serene, so romantic.

When they got to the fountain at the center of the park, they found a young man playing the violin and an older gentleman playing the cello. Akira heard an excited gasp come from Ryo as Ryo wanted to go listen to them play.

“Hey, wanna dance?”

“Can we?”

“If you want to.”

Akira went to the strings players and dropped some change into the cases. Seeing some extra money being earned, the musicians picked up their bows and proceeded to play the sweetest music ever played. Akira walked back over to Ryo and slipped his hand into his.

“Shall I have this dance?” Akira asked, kissing the back of Ryo’s hand like a gentleman.

Ryo nodded and so he placed Akira’s hand on his waist. It took them a moment to figure out how to waltz properly. They then resorted to a slow-dancing waltz hybrid, but that didn’t stop them from dancing in love and occasionally stepping on each other’s toes. They were happy dancing like this to the music like they were Cinderella and the Prince at the ball, only they were in the middle of the park and they were dancing along to some street musicians. Ryo looked up to see the night sky filled with faint stars encompassing the bright, full moon, which hung in the distance providing almost a natural spotlight over the world below. Everything was so magical and wonderful that Ryo didn’t think that it would get any better. They both resorted to swaying in one spot, staring in each other’s eyes until Ryo noticed something.

“Akira? You alright dear?”

“I’m perfectly alright. There’s just… something that I want to ask you, nothing major…”

“Yes?”

“Well, we’ve been dating for a long time, right?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve also been official boyfriends for some time…”

“Yes?”

“Well, there’s something that I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time,” Akira told him as his arms slipped away. Ryo looked mildly confused at what Akira was trying to get after.

That is, until Akira got down on a single knee.

“Ryo Asuka, my love and my life, my lover through everything, I have only this to ask of you…” Akira began, taking a small box out of his coat pocket. Ryo’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth in complete and utter surprise.

“Ryo Asuka, will you marry me?”

Everything that moved stopped in that instant. It all made sense, it was the oldest romantic cliche in the book, how in the hell did he miss all of this? He had to answer quickly as he didn’t want to keep Akira hanging.

Luckily for Akira, Ryo knew exactly what to answer.

“YES!” Ryo exclaimed, happy tears forming and falling from his eyes as he tightly hugged Akira’s neck and about kissed him repeatedly, with Akira gladly accepting every single one.

The evening already was magical but becoming the official husband of your loving boyfriend was the most magical gift of all.


End file.
